The Summer of Our Lives
by writerofourlives
Summary: When two friends take their senior trip to London, it's been everything they've ever dreamed about, endless concerts, shopping, and awesome hotels. Their lives are changed when one of the friends, Kira, runs into a member of McFly.
1. Chapter 1

THE SUMMER OF OUR LIVES

**THE SUMMER OF OUR LIVES**

Chapter One

"The Summer of a Lifetime!", screamed the title of the book in my hands, that was to help my best friend and me around England for the next few months. I turned the book over and over again in my hands, studying the cover. I was getting anxious. I began to wiggle around more and more in my cushioned first-class airplane seat. My best friend next to me sensed my fidgetiness and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax," she breathed with a grin. "Take a deep breath or something. You're beginning to make me nervous."

I did as she requested and breathed deep heavy breaths. I watched as attendants walked up and down the aisles making sure everyone was comfortably seated. I grinned to myself and thanked my parents silently in my heart. Through our parents graciousness Kara and I were being sent off to England for three months as our senior trip. I know it's a dream right? I had already pinched myself until I bled, then I finally came to believe what was happening. It was indeed the trip of a lifetime.

Kara and I had only dreamed to go to England, but today we were living our dream. Finally, we were out on our own and to England of all places! I heaved a sigh and looked the book over again. We, meaning Kara and I, had already planned most of our entire vacation. Our most awaited event's were to go see McFly, Son of Dork, and Elliot Minor, some of our favorite bands.

The had been one point in time –our freshman year to be exact- when we loved only McFly and only dreamt of meeting them –especially our favorites from the band, Tom Fletcher Kara's favorite, and Harry Judd who was mine- . As you well know, time changes and so do people and eventually the band – and boy- faded from my mind. Since it was our senior year, we decided as a favor to the past we would go see our once most beloved band.

I was finally put at ease when I heard a voice come over the intercom saying that the flight was about to take off. My anxiousness was soon replaced with excitement. I lie back in my seat and shut my eyes for the long flight, toward the place we had only dreamed about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Alright, ready boys?" Tom yelled to us, with a guitar in his hand and a mic in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Tommy just go." The weary bass player responded for everyone.

"Okay, Friday Night." Tom announced. "One, two, three, four!"

The song started up, but just like last time Tom waved his arms in the air calling off the song.

"What now?" Danny ask tired and dripping with sweat, his head turned towards the ceiling, with his arms held above him as if to be saying 'Why me!'.

"Bass isn't loud enough." He turned toward Dougie.

I laughed at the Dougster's evil glare, and with a turn of the wrist, he made the volume exceptionally louder.

"Better?" Douglas asked sarcastically and annoyed.

"Much." Tom replied without notice of the attitude. "One, two, three, four!"

Tom had been going on at us like this all week and the rest of us were getting annoyed. We started up again. Danny and I began to laugh once the bass started up. It was too loud, loud enough to out Tom in a fit, which is just what he wanted. Everyone stopped playing and began laughing, all except Tom.

"Ha-ha, very funny Doug." Tom spat out.

Dougie smiled with pleasure as Danny took a seat on the enormous stage beneath them. I rested my head upon the snare drum in front of me and took a break.

"Ah, don't be cross mate. We've been practicing all day, the stars are out now and I believe when we walked in the sun wasn't even awake to join us. Don't you think we deserve a little break? Like five minutes?" Danny bartered.

"Or a year…" Dougie added and joined Danny on the floor.

"This needs to be perfect!"

"And why perfect?" I spoke up from behind the drum set. "I believe we passed perfect on our way to insanity." I added sarcastically.

Dougie laughed at my response.

"After that last show we gave, this one must be nothing _less_ than perfect!" Tom emphasized.

"Well, when you hit perfect," I yawned. "let me know, 'Kay mate?"

The others followed my example and laid down on the stage.

"Alright, fine!" Tom surrendered. "Let's call it a day mates."

"Actually, let's call it a week." Dougie mentioned eyelids shut.

Danny stood and helped his exhausted friend up from the ground. After putting up the guitars, we walked outside to our cars.

"Boys I want to see you here bright and early tomorrow!" Tom called from his mini-cooper.

"Check your watch!" I yelled from my window as I drove by Tom.

2:54 a.m. In my rearview mirror, I saw Tom groan and yawn, and then seat himself in the driver's seat and drove off just as the others had.

The ride home was silent. I greatly preferred it to be that way considering today's strenuous practice. I pulled into my drive way and shut off the car. I unlocked the front door and picked up the mail that lay on the floor. The usual.

Fan mail.

I tossed my bills and fan letters onto the small table to my left. In place I picked up a cell that lay next to where the envelopes landed. I pushed up the top and glanced at the scream.

One voice mail.

I called the number and listened closely to the message. My girlfriends voice came over the phone. I walked towards the kitchen, kicking off shoes and pulling off my shirt on the way.

"Umm…Hey Harry," I could picture her now.

Tiny hands, that easily fit in mine, behind her back, and her gentle bottom lip bitten down on in concentration, that I heard in her voice. She leaned forward causing her soft blonde hair, which smelled of lavender, to fall in her face. I watched my minds picture of her as she became easily annoyed with trying to keep the bangs behind her ear. I grinned at the image.

I turned on no lights as I walked through the house and into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door and drank from the milk carton. I put it away with the phone still to my ear as I shut the door and leaned against the island's countertop.

"I'm sorry to call so late, I suppose your already asleep or your practicing with the boys…" She edged on. "Listen, I'm not sure if_ this_…our relationship is going to work out."

I stopped fidgeting and listened intently.

"You know I still love you and that I'll always be your sister, but…" The tone in her voice was now shaken and sad. "I'm sorry…"

The line went dead.

"To save this message in the archives," The phone spoke. "Press one. To delete this message press four. To repeat this message—."

The voice went dead as I pushed the button.

"Message deleted, end of messages."

I slammed the phone shut and tossed it on the counter across from me. With a crushed spirit and a broken heart, I crawled into bed and hid beneath the covers as I awaited for the pain and suffering to overwhelm me in gasps and tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Kira…" someone nudged my arm. "Kira….Kira!"

"What…" I muttered still half asleep.

"Were in London." The happy voice of my waker chimed.

I arose more happily, that we were finally at our destination. I followed my friend off the plane and toward our awaiting luggage. We walked towards the entrance of the airport, rolling bags in hand, in hopes that we could hail down a taxi. The air smelled exceptionally better than inside the plane had. I seated myself down up my enormous rolling bag, as I watched Kara attempting to get a taxi. We ended up getting a rental vehicle, Kara had begged for the mini-cooper she saw out front, so I gave in. I wasn't about to miss the experience of watching my friend attempt to drive on the odd London streets.

Once on Liverpool Street, we kept a watchful eye out for a place to park. We finally arrived at Andaz Liverpool Street Hotel. It was beautiful. Our parents had snagged us a suite, and let me tell you it was nothing to laugh at. The room had the main colors of red, white, and black. It was designed to a up to date city style, kind of like a designer's home. I plopped down on one of the couches.

"I will definitely have no problem living here for three months." I sighed. "What about you Kara?"

"Kira, I am amazed."

Since it had been dark when we arrived, my friend and I took a short nap to get used to the time differences. We awoke at eight. It felt so odd waking to the London scene. After plugging in my iPod, the two of us danced around while packing everything away into drawers and closets. Since our first concert of the trip was tomorrow night, we decided to go shopping to get all 'punked up' for the concert. So we headed to Camden Street for our shopping needs.

People of every color were walking the streets; this entertained us as we continued down past the busy shops. It had only been a few hours, but in that short time we had bags covering our arms. While we were walking, I stumbled upon a small puppy. He looked starved and shook as he looked up at me fearfully. Carefully, I picked him up without letting our enormous shopping bags hit him.

"Aww…he's so cute!" Kara squealed as she scratched behind his ear.

"We should take him back to the hotel. You know, give him food."

"And a bath!" she clenched her nose disgusted.

He was a quiet puppy, which made it easy to sneak him up to our room. Once we had safely made it to the room, I let him down from my arms along with the shopping bags. Immediately, Kara went into the kitchen and found some rubber gloves and surprisingly one of those surgeon masks. With gloves and a mask on she headed towards the bathroom and started the water. I followed, puppy in my arms, feeling awkward in our odd get up.

Bath time was an interesting experience, seeing as the little bundle of brown fluff hated water. The bath was filled with bubbles when I went to place him in the water, but once he was released, he sprang from the tub and shook all over. Bubbles and water went flying all over the bathroom and all over Kara and I. We had accidentally left the bathroom door open, so without hesitation, he sprung from the room as if it was a prison. Kara and I slipped as we tried to chase him, causing us to fall hard. We scrambled over eachother and the wet floor trying to follow him.

Once out of the wet bathroom we followed the trail of water to figure where he had gone. It was like a game of hide and seek. When we had once found him under the bed, he up and ran, and another time when we cornered him by the TV, he found a way passed us. When we had finally caught the brown bundle, the three of us were out of breath from running all over the suite.

Exhausted we walked to the bathroom once more and shut the door this time. We leaned our backs up against the door, slid down, and landed on our butts with a thud. With a quick glance at one another, we broke out into a laugh. Both of us had hair messed up and scattered with bubbles hidden deep within our hair. Our clothes were wet and our foreheads were dripping with sweat.

"Man! That little guy can move!" Kara panted out, as she wiped her forehead.

"I know…'The Poof' had only one speed limit. Run."

"Great name." She laughed. "Well let's finish up your bath The Poof."

With whatever strength we had left, we finished The Poof's bath. He smelled a _whole_ lot better, probably because we poured as much shampoo as we had on him. With an old hairbrush, we untangled his knots and brushed out his fur, which smelled of apples. We laid out some food for him and made The Poof a collar as he gobbled down the food. For a collar, we used one of the thick leather bracelets we had bought and took the loop off my key ring along with the flat leather keychain and scribbled his name and our cell numbers onto it. Yeah, the collar was ghetto, but it turned out nicer than we suspected. It suited him.

Kara and I changed out of our water soapy clothes and into some glamorous dresses. We fixed our hair and put on some sparkling earrings and high heels as The Poof explored the suite. The two of us were planning on going to a nice dinner and maybe a walk around the town tonight. We took the risky chance hoping that The Poof would know to wet on newspaper we had laid out in the bathroom corner. After showing it to him many times and refilling his food and water bowls, we left the hotel and hailed a taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I starred at the ceiling as I lay on my bed. The sun was beginning to rise, but I made no effort to join it. Last night had been rotten. I didn't get so much as a wink of sleep all night. All that ran through my head was her image, our memories, and everything she'd meant to me. _Where had I gone wrong? What was the reason that our relationship couldn't 'work out'?_ _Was it my fault Was it hers? Why couldn't she just say this to my face? _I backtracked on that thought. It was better that she didn't. I wouldn't risk the chance of her seeing that weakness in me.

Weakness.

I laughed at myself. That was an understatement. It felt as if someone had taken my heart, ran over it with a bulldozer, ran it through a shredder, hit it with a hammer then handed it back to me saying, "You know I'll always love you…I'm sorry…". Not just my heart hurt, but somewhere deep within my gut pain was spreading as a fire. I felt like a boxer with no mercy had punched me. So basically, I'd been left hunched over after that killer blow, left to wallow in my pain.

Alone.

No matter how I explained how I felt, it would _always_ be an understatement to the true agonizing pain. Yet somehow, in all my thoughts, tears, and pain I couldn't bring myself to hate her.

That made me angry. _Why was I not allowed to loathe the one person who killed me?_ It baffled me. I needed to—I wanted to hate her. With all my being I wanted to be able scream it at the top of my lungs from the tallest building, even to be able to whisper it to myself would've made me content, but I couldn't make the words escape from my mouth for nowhere in my heart did I feel that way. I didn't like feeling this way.

Trashed.

Useless.

Defeated.

That's probably how they came up with the term 'Dumped'. I didn't like the idea of being alone, yet I didn't want to go to the guys. Especially not in this state. I couldn't find the strength to move as I lay upon the bed jeans still on from the night before. I couldn't do this…just lie here and let this pain tear away at me. I had to do something. It took a lot to convince myself, but eventually I stood and dried my eyes, though it did no help in stopping the tears from coming.

I wandered to the closet and threw on an old tee and some sweats. I ruffled my hair uncaringly and put on some socks and my running shoes. I went to the bathroom and checked my appearance though I cared little of it. My eyes looked a swollen red and my face drained. My blues irises almost appeared to pop next to the redness in the whites of my eyes. I wiped my teary eyes again and took off to the door. After shutting and locking it I bolted south. The opposite of where I would find the guys.

The feel of my muscles working in harmony. Breathing in the morning air cleaned my mind of everything and replenished my system with newness, though I knew all to well when I stopped my exuberant pace I would go back to the way I was. Broken. The thought of that only pushed my feet faster. I passed very few people that morning as I headed to the park. I didn't feel tired, quite the opposite actually. I felt revived from the dead. Awakened. My body didn't grow weary as I pressed on farther and farther from my home and my painful memories. I didn't know where I was going, nor where I would end up. I just let my feet take me away. The thought of this just made me so unsure at ease.

I began to realize the reason for my uneasiness when I found myself running down a familiar neighborhood. I started wishing that I hadn't given my feet control seeing as it was only following the familiar trail it had been on so many times. I slowed as I ran by her house. It was Saturday meaning she would already be awake, and most likely cooking her famous omelets as she usually did. Instead of seeing her usual car in the drive a saw a Lexus. I slowed even more at the sight. The idea confused me. I had been staring at the car for what seemed to be hours when I heard her front door open with the usual squeak, I focused on what was in front of me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched the door as a man walked out and behind him, she hung at the doorway.

I couldn't help but turn and watch as she gave him a kiss. The same one she used to give me. After the kiss, she hugged him, her face lying on his left shoulder facing me. She didn't notice me till she opened her eyes. The look on her face was total shock. I couldn't help, but lock eyes with her. For that split second, I understood the meaning of pure torture. It was nowhere near, what I'd gone through last night or this morning. I backed away slowly and eventually turned and continued my run with tears welling up in my eyes and rips creating in my heart.

I ran as fast and as hard as my legs would take me. By the time I had made it back o the house, I was exhausted and could feel the taste of blood in my mouth, something that usually happened when I over did it. I walked up the front steps and went to unlock the door. It was open. I slowly let myself in as I glanced around the hall. I continued down the hall till I was stopped when I reached the living room. Dougie was sitting on the couch, soda in hand and chips next to him. I really didn't feel like dealing with anyone today, but rather Dougie than any of the others.

"Eh mate, you know this little thing does you no good unless you have it on you?" He grinned and tossed me my cell.

I caught it with easy and put it on the TV. I went to head up to my room, when he stopped me once again.

"What's wrong?" He tackled me gently.

I'd forgotten to clear away all evidence of defeat.

"Nothin." I responded and went to pass him up.

"Now mate don't make me get Danny over here." He grinned threatening.

"Fine." I gave up. "She broke up with me."

"You mean that nice chick you were so lovey dovey over?" He started sounding more serious.

"Yeah that one."

"Well, why'd she do that?"

"Apparently, she's got someone else." I remembered the guy.

"Well I'm sorry mate." He walked upstairs with me. "If you like we can go bachelor it up tonight." He grinned.

"Not in the mood."

"Aww c'mon Harry," he persisted. "A couple of babes, a couple of drinks and your all better."

"No thanks." I slid off my shirt and tossed it towards the hamper.

"Well what if it's just you and me eh? None of the guys." He grinned hopeful at me.

"If it means you'll stop pestering me about it," I gave in.

"All right mate," he spoke walking out of the room. "We're going clubing!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With full stomachs, Kara and I began to wonder the streets of London. Dinner was AMAZING!! We had gone to a fancy jazzed up restaurant.

Overhead, the full moon looked down upon us lighting the city streets. Clubs could be heard from miles away and the clanking of beer mugs echoed from across the street. The London nightlife was so up beat that it gave oneself a feeling of change that on these busy streets you immediately became someone else. We grew closer to the loud music as we turned a corner. The sound was coming from a club across the street called, 'The Electric Ballroom'. I remembered having read about it in my travel guide. It was considered a 'must see' stop.

"Kira let's go take a look." Kara urged me on inside the club.

I'm not bug on dancing, since I have no sense of coordination and I wasn't one for drinking. I eventually gave in to her pleas and stepped inside. I could no longer hear Kara, let alone my own thoughts. Inside was a dance floor and over to the left a bar. I seated myself at the bar next to a man with blonde hair –the only open seat- and watched as a handsome man asked Kara to dance. I grinned to myself and spun round on the bar stool so that I could face the counter.

"'Ello love," the bartender looked at me and smiled politely. "Can I get you anything?"

"Uh," I pondered. "I'll take a cherry coke please."

"You're from the states, eh?" He spoke while getting my soda.

"Yes."

"Lovely accent." He added, placing a cherry in my coke.

"Yours to." I grinned.

"Well thank you, miss." He put the soda on a napkin in front of me and beside it a straw. "'ave a nice night, love."

I took a sip of the coke and began twittling with the ring on my left hand. Slowly, I looked around at all the drunkards among me. The memories came flooding back and washed over me, like a wave crashes on the sand. A voice next to me brought me back from my thoughts.

"I've been to the states once." The blonde man turned towards me and grinned. "Quite different form England."

"Yes." I nodded. "England beat America though in beauty. It's absolutely gorgeous here."

His face caught me unawares. He didn't look like a man, but more like a college kid. The face was so familiar to me and yet…so unknown. I held out a hand hoping his name might jog my memory.

"Kira."

He took it happily and said…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Douglas." I grinned "But people call me Dougie."

"Your from the band—!" she started.

"McFly?" I finished for her.

She nodded.

"Yeah…"

"I'm surprised you know about us." I took a sip of the beer in my hands. "We haven't been to the states in forever."

"How's everyone?"

"Pretty good." I chocked on my drink a little. "Harry's in here somewhere."

"Cool." She grinned and began laughing.

"What?" I smiled.

"Nothing, I just remembered I used to have the biggest crush on him when I was younger. That's all."

"What, on 'ole Harry?" I began laughing. "Now that is funny."

"Speaking of which, we're going to your show next month."

"Really? Well we ought to hook you up with a couple of backstage passes." She finished her drink as I did mine.

I glanced over at the nice girl. She was so pretty, and had the most beautiful green eyes. I quickly erased my thoughts as Harry came up to me, sloppy drunk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With each sip of the drink, I felt the burden upon my heart fall. As with running, I knew it was only a temporary escape from the ache, but I'd rather have an inch to breathe, than to be suffocated by my memories. With each glass I gulped down, I could feel my worries lift.

Never erased.

The thoughts clung to me, but the drink in my hand washed the numbness over the painful wound on my heart. It was still there.

Bleeding.

At least I couldn't feel where her words had cut into me, leaving a jagged bloody scar. Soon I began to loosen up. Flirt with a few girls. Even dance a little. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dougie begin to worry as I moved amongst the crowd's in a drunken state. Eventually he turned round on his stool and ordered himself a drink. After I had a few dances, I went to return to Dougie. Next to him was a girl. I hadn't seen her round the room at all, so she must've just walked in. I started to walk towards the two in a dizzy state.

When I finally made it to their stools, I placed a hand on the backs of each chair to maintain balance. Dougie looked at me shocked, he'd never seen me like this before, but I didn't care.

"'Ehwow Doogee…" I grinned at them.

I looked over at the girl and held out a hand. She was quite pretty. _Hey I might have a chance with her_.

"'Ello, love. 'm 'arry." I said my name the best I could without slurring.

She did nothing. She looked at the hand I'd offered, then turned her stare to me. I'd never been looked at so cold in my entire life. Her lovely green eyes penetrated through me until I changed my sights.

"So Dougie," I swayed a little. "'ose this lil demon chick over here?"

Dougie just looked at me ashamed and embarrassed.

"Doug," the chick spoke up. "This can't possibly be Harry."

"It is." Dougie spoke under his breath.

"I expected him to be fairly different," she grew unhappy. "Not some sloppy drunkard with no manners. I'm sorry to sat, but this is a disappointment…I expected a little more of him. I suppose it's my mistake though, to have set such high expectations for someone else…" she trailed off away from our conversation.

"Yeah," I spoke to make her think she hadn't hit a note with me. "Your fault…"

I watched as she stood and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"I've got to go." Disappointment and regret snuck into her tone. "See you round?"

"Definitely," he stood with her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." She grinned.

"I'll leave you access at the entrance backstage."

She nodded.

"I'll tell them your name, when they ask just say your name and who invited you."

"Thank you so much!"

This was when the beers started to get to me. I began to sway as everything I once saw went fuzzy and started to spin. With darkness clouding my vision, my legs gave way and I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I had just been about to leave when the drunk fell on me. I staggered under his weight. I could hear him breathing that was a good sign. This hadn't been the first time this had happened to me. I moved under his arm to support his weight and slid my hand that wasn't holding him, into his front pocket. I pulled out his keys and turned to face Dougie.

"Hey where does he live?" I asked shrugging to make holding him up easier.

"It's no problem I'll take him home." Dougie began to protest.

"No it's fine I've got him. Besides you've had a few drinks yourself." I added lightly.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" he began to think. "Alright…"

He gave me directions to his Harry's house, which surprisingly they were easy to follow. Dougie helped me get him out the door and into the car.

"Hey Dougie could you do me a favor?" I asked closing the passenger door after buckling Harry in.

"Sure,"

"My friend's still in the club probably dancing or something," I handed him a picture of her. "Could you tell her where I am and that there's no need to worry. Could you also help her get a taxi? I don't want her having to walk to the hotel."

"No problem." He smiled and gave me another hug. "Take care of him."

"I will and thank you so much!" I waved and walked around to the driver's side.

Once I was seated and had started the car, I rolled down the window and waved.

"Thanks again!"

I drove in silence as we slowly made our way towards Harry's home. I hadn't expected this. I chuckled to myself. Somehow, I always ended up taking home the drunk. I messed with the ring on my finger and remembered those days. I sighed and began to wish this hadn't been so familiar to me. I turned onto Harry's street and looked for the house number.

I pulled up slowly in front of the house and cut the engine. I had kicked off my high heels in the car so I could have a better stance when carrying him. With his keys in hand, I walked over to his door and pulled him out. It took a while for me to gain my balance as I held him steadily. With all my strength and concentration, I was able to get him up the front steps and open the front door. He started to come around as I pulled him through the front door and closed it. The stench of alcohol on his breath made me hold mine. He grunted and groaned as I continued up the stairs and looked around for his bedroom.

His home hadn't been what I had expected. There wasn't an enormous theatre room, Jacuzzi, or a fridge that could feed an army. He had nice stuff, but normal stuff. I found the master bedroom and took him in. I placed him gently on the bed. I pulled off his shoes, put his legs up, and pulled the blanket over him. I had seen a guest room and decided to stay there for the night to ensure he'd come around completely, he'd need the help once he did.

I hoped he wouldn't mind, seeing as he sort of owed me now, as I took a plain T shirt from his closet and some basketball shorts from a drawer. I knew he'd have a headache soon enough and needed some rest, so I walked quietly out of his room and shut the door. I walked into a bathroom in the hallway and took a quick shower to wash out all the hair spray that kept it in place. I dried myself off and changed into his clothes. They smelled good. Not like Downy Softener, type of good, but it smelled like him, without all the alcohol that is. It was one of those smells that in a way comforted, it was familiar, yet at the same time not. I considered that fact that I might be insane and laughed. What an odd thought.

I folded up my dress and went to the car to get my heels out. On my way back in, I locked the front door and placed the keys on a small table next to a cell phone. I walked back inside and plopped down on the guest bed as I tossed my clothes on the dresser next to me. I found it easier to fall asleep than what I'd thought. The scent from his clothes helped me drift into a light sleep.

In the comfortable bed, I wrapped myself in the covers and let the smell cradle me to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I awoke to the delicious smell of bacon and crêpes. Dougie must've felt bad about last night to be cooking, especially so well. I felt as if I was in a dream. I soon realized I wasn't when a hammer started killing my head. I held my head hoping it would make my head ache stop, but it didn't. I glanced around the room. On the nightstand next to my bed, was a glass of water and two Tylenol's. I popped the two pills into my mouth and chugged the small glass of water. Since it was going to take a while for the medicine to kick in, I decided to take a shower and change clothes.

The warm water helped ease my headache as I stood under the showerhead. I washed my hair roughly and began to wash it out. _What happened last night? _I couldn't remember anything except for going to this club, but that was about it. I stepped out of the shower, ran a towel over my hair, and wrapped the towel around myself. I brushed my teeth thoroughly seeing as the morning breath and alcohol from last night didn't mix very well. I quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a collard shirt. I ran a hand through my hair to put into some spikes in disarray.

I hopped down the stairs in a better mood than I had awoken in seeing as the medicine was kicking in. I went into the living room first to check for any messages. There were none, but instead a list that had been scrawled out on a notepad of all my calls something Dougie never did. I headed into the kitchen to thank him. I stopped, mouth open with the words I'd been ready to say. Dougie wasn't here, but the girl from the bar last night. What was she doing here? She turned around, food in hand and jumped at the sight of me.

"Oh, I didn't hear you get up." She apologized and grinned. "Good morning."

"Ugh thanks…ugh…" I hadn't couldn't remember her name.

"Kira," she smiled and went to the table and put the food down.

Her slightly curled hair was pulled into a ponytail, which bounced every time she took a step. She wore my clothes, I almost laughed at the sight. They were so huge on her they engulfed her. The sleeves of my shirt went to the crease in her elbow and the base of my shirt hung about to the center of her thighs. She also wore a pair of my shorts, which hung past her knees. Despite the fact nothing fit her, she looked so cute in it. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, from slaving over the stove.

"Oh I'm sorry," she gasped when she noticed me looking at her attire. "It's just that I was in this uncomfortable dress and well I didn't think you'd mind…"

"No, no it's fine." I grinned.

She let a sigh of relief slide and pointed towards the table.

"Dig in." she returned to the stove. "I can make more just incase your still hungry."

I looked at the table. Only one place was set.

"You going to eat?" I pointed to another spot.

"Sure, if you want." She shrugged a little shocked at my response.

I grabbed a plate and cup for her and set them at the spot next to me. She poured us both a glass of orange juice and waited for me to try some of the food.

"Any good?" she asked discouraged already.

"Everything's delicious." I smiled and continued to eat.

She ate much softer than when me and the guys would get together. She was left handed, I noticed. I did a double take at her hand and noticed something that hadn't caught my eye at first.

"How old are you?" I asked before making the assumption.

"Nineteen," she took a drink. "I'll be twenty come August."

I took a breath of courage.

"Your husband's a lucky guy. You're a great cook."

"Hmm?" she looked confused at me with a mouthful of crêpes.

"Your ring." I pointed out.

"Oh that…" she stopped and looked at it. "No I'm not married, at least not anymore."

Her statement confused me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, well I wasn't married, just engaged."

"What happened? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." I added quickly.

"No it's fine." She assured. "He went to a club one night with a bunch of friends, kind of like what you did last night. He got very drunk, he did every now and then so sometimes I'd have to keep an eye on him. No one noticed amongst his friends how bad he was so when he went to his car they didn't give it a second thought…and then…"

She had me in on the story. Her face read a thousand emotions, but to save herself for tears she replaced it with a small grin to keep up her spirits, which soon broke when she went to finish her tale.

"The accident took the lives of five people, my fiancé's, two children, a father, and a truck driver." She chocked on some tears she held back.

"I'm sorry…" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No it's—it's fine." She composed herself quickly.

"Is that why you're helping me?"

"Yeah," she paused a minute and played around with the food on her plate. "I guess so…"

She glanced up at the clock and stood.

"Well if you're feeling better, I guess I'll go." She emptied the remains on her plate into the garbage can and put the plate in the dishwasher.

"You don't have to," I added quickly. "I don't mind you staying for a little while longer."

"No I better be going, Kara will be waiting for me." She called for a cab, and then went to go change into her outfit from last night.

"You can just keep those," I pointed at the clothes she wore. "That dress looks awfully uncomfortable."

"Thank you." She smiled and headed out the door.

I went to the doorway and watched her run up to the cab and hop in. Just like that, I watched her walk away from me for what might be forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I sat anxiously in the cab, with fingers tapping and right foot bouncing. I needed to get away from his house.

"I'd shared too much…" I admitted to myself in my head. "Too close for comfort." I decided with guilt in my heart. "I won't be making that mistake again."

I laughed at myself. That had been one of their songs. I began thinking aimlessly to myself without to much notice to the driver.

"Miss…?" he asked again more aggravated. "Miss…!"

"Hmm…?" I picked my head up and looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Where to miss?"

"Oh, ugh…" I fumbled through my purse and found a brochure to the hotel and handed it to him. "Here," I pointed to the address, too much in thought to read it.

He handed it back to me and took off. I glanced out at Harry's home as it began to vanish slowly from my vision. In the door, Harry stood watching the taxi drive away. I think he must've seen me looking at him because he waved with a pitiful smile and went inside. I had half a mind to turn the taxi around.

Heaven knows how badly I liked his company and how much I wanted to stay. He actually wasn't as bad as he was last night, but like I said, I only had _half_ a mind.

"Ugh…miss…" the driver spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Can you please stop that tapping? I have a horrible headache."

To me it sounded more like a polite way to say, 'Could you please shut up!?'. I stopped immediately.

"Oh, yes…sorry."

I pulled the collar of the shirt up to my nose and inhaled the smell that still lingered over Harry's clothes. A sad thought passed through my mind. This would be the last time I'd see him. Of course, I'd promised to go to the concert, but after what happened today I couldn't be near him. It had been far to easy talking to him, but I needed to be on my guard, I couldn't risk getting attached to anything or anyone. My time here was limited, so no need for summer crushes and romances. Besides, he was famous, and I was just your average everyday Joe, nothing special. I had to let him go from my mind, no need to ruin a perfectly good vacation with thoughts of what might be… right?

The trees whisked by with speed, while my hasty thoughts accelerated. I felt horrible about ditching the whole concert though just because of one guy, but somehow deep inside I knew that if I was to see him again or even have a minutes worth of conversation, that nothing would be able to keep my heart's thoughts from spilling out of my mouth. I had to be careful.

Cautious even…

But something I knew very well deep within the feelings of my heart, that I'd never be able to keep that promise to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I walked away from the now closed door towards the kitchen. The kitchen somehow seemed less bright and enthusiastic…is seemed…empty. There were a few dishes left in the sink, so with nothing better to do, I began washing them by hand. The stabbing pain that I had felt before she came, returned to it's place within my heart in an transparent way. It ached, yet this time it was somehow slightly bearable. _How could I you have been so stupid!?_ I screamed at myself. _I just let her go! No contact, nothing._ I dropped the dish I'd been working on back into the soapy water, and gripped the front side, where sink and counter met. I let my head fall.

_What should it matter that she's gone anyways?_ I laughed mockingly at myself. _You'll never see her again…_

It was at that moment that I heard the front door open. My heart did a flip hoping that it might've been Kira, but it soon went back to it's dead beating thuds, when I heard a recognizable voice. _What's wrong with me?_ I began to question. _Why so much excitement and feeling about this girl? Heck I barely even knew her! And love at first sight? Psh, that's a story for fairytales…_

"'eh Harry." Danny's voice called out into the silent home.

I could hear his shoes hitting the hardwood floor, making their way to me. Soon, his head popped into the doorway.

"There you are." He grinned, then spotted the meal on the table. "Oooo…food."

Danny then made his way to the table and helped himself.

"So…"

"So…?" I mimicked.

"Where is she?" Danny grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dougie said a girl; a very lovely one in fact, took you home last night because you were out of it." He grinned devilishly after chugging down some juice. "I must say, I never thought of you as the immoral type, but I guess I underestimated you."

"Oh no, no…" I shook my head and looked at him. "You're way off! She just drove me home, then made breakfast, and left. That's it! There's no scandal, no whatever you think happened," something I didn't even want to picture in my mind. "Nothing like that at all what you're thinking, Danny."

"I was only kidding," he stated. "So, is she pretty?"

I grinned. Of course, that was the only major information Danny would want.

"Beautiful," I grinned.

"Well I must say," he took bite of food. "She's quite the cook."

Something then irrupted in my mind, a little piece of information I had missed.

"Wait, Dougie told you?"

"Now don't get cross at him," Danny spoke with his mouth full. "He's just happy you found a girl that actually cares about you."

I knew his words didn't mean to be put harshly, but it still hurt. Then something hit me.

"You know about that to!?"

"'bout what? Your old jerk of a girlfriend?"

I nodded, I wasn't really in the mood to talk about that subject yet.

"Yeah, Doug was concerned about you, that's all. He means well." He took another drink. "Besides, how long were you planning on keeping this from us?"

"I don't know, I didn't really want to make a big old deal out of it, I suppose." I heaved a small sigh and took the seat across from him.

"So about this girl…" he grinned so eagerly, that it made me laugh.

"Well…" I started, remembering her height, eye color, hair, and absolute sincerity towards me. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"He was a gentleman, well…when he wasn't drunk, and had blue eyes." Kira explained with a light flutter in her eyes, which she tried to hide in her voice.

She had gotten back later this morning and was wearing an outfit that was enormous on her. I had already gotten the idea that she'd borrowed some of his clothes due to the skinny classy dress. I didn't think of her as the type to run off with a guy for a night then leave. I knew her well enough, so it was pretty much pointless to bring up the subject. I knew where she stood in her morals and knew that's where she'd stay, for nothing did she ever waver.

Her eyes were glowing in a way I hadn't seen in years. The way she practically floated in the suite this morning gave me idea enough that she had fallen for him. She did her absolutely best to hide it, but all her work was in vain. I felt like giving her an enormous hug and wanted to tell her how happy I was for her, but my bed and sick state confined me. I hated being sick.

_Why me?_ I felt like screaming and pitching a fit. Why now, of all the stupid three hundred and sixty-five days of the year, did I have to get sick? My throat felt as if it was on fire and my stomach made me feel like I was gonna puke…again. I easily took in a slow deep breath to keep from vomiting.

"Yeah," I breathed out slowly. "Dougie was a pretty nice guy to."

A adjusted slightly, which made my stomach flip. I held it in and breathed slowly.

"Kara, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I rolled my eyes. This had to be the thousandth time Kira had asked me this.

"I'm perfectl—." I quickly threw my hand over my mouth and raced to the bathroom.

When my stomach had finished convoluting, I rinsed out my mouth using the sink water. My hand shook immensely as I turned up the dial on the air conditioning. It was already at ninety, but I still shook. I gently walked back to my bed and slid beneath the covers to warm myself up. I was already wearing my boyfriend's oversized black hoodie, yet I still froze. I pulled the warm quilt tightly around me and glanced at Kira.

"Perfectly fine, huh?" a cynical grin crossed her face, but soon subsided. "Want me to make you some soup?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I could hear her in the kitchen opening cupboards and messing with pans.

"If you're not feeling better by tonight, you're not going to the concert."

"What!?" I screamed, feeling like I was arguing with my mom.

She came in with a bowl of soup and some crackers.

"Do you really think McFly would enjoy you barfing all over them and the backstage area?" she laughed.

"No…" I groaned.

"Besides you not going to be alone. It's not like I'm going to ditch my sick best friend for a concert." She spoke nibbling on a cracker. "Misery loves company, right?"

We laughed lightly.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." I grinned and took a sip of the soup.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Anxiousness began to overtake my thoughts. My pink bass bounced against my back as I paced back and forth. We were on in ten and the girls from last night still hadn't showed. I walked over to one of the security guards at the entrance backstage once again.

"Are they here yet?" I moved my left hand up to the guitar strap that stretched across my chest.

"No," he sighed. "Not yet."

The screaming crowd rose their voices and began chanting. I returned to my pacing. _Had they stood us up? Did the girl even like Harry?_ I shook my head to release myself of those thoughts. _No…she wouldn't do something like that…,but then again…_

"Dougie," I heard someone yell.

I glanced over at the stage manager.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," I grinned. "I'm fine."

"On in five."

I flipped my bass around and made sure everything was plugged in. Harry looked just about as distant as I felt. Tom and Danny were going over a lead part with increasing speed, while Harry mouthed out a silent question for me.

"Is she here?" he looked so hopeful, yet sad.

It killed me to have to respond, but I did with a shake of the head.

"No," I mouthed back.

His face read defeat. The lights then went blank and the concert hall was black. It filled with screams as we walked out into the darkness and on the stage. Danny started us off with a guitar riff that began the slow and became faster. We all joined in one by one and so the show began.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I practically ran off the stage just as the lights subsided. During the show I'd kept a wary eye out, hoping that I would see Kira. I put my drumsticks in my back pocket as I searched the faces backstage for hers. Behind me, I could hear the guys putting up their instruments. I looked out at the people in disbelief. She hadn't come. Danny soon came along beside me and searched the crowd.

"She's gotta be here." He heaved a breath. "Your practically flew off the stage. Where is she? I want to meet her."

I looked down at the ground in disappointment, then at Danny.

"She's not." I shook my head at myself, then laughed. _How could I be so stupid_? "She stood me up?"

I laughed darkly at myself. It was stupid of me to think she'd actually care enough to come, let alone care at all. She'd probably even stolen something from the house. She probably didn't even care about me being sloppy drunk, just a chance to be in the home of one of the McFly boys. She might've even snapped pictures of my personal items, my photographs and numbers. I fueled my flames of anger with thoughts of what she could've done. And so, the flames began.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I wiped away a bead of sweat from my forehead. Kara's fever had gotten worse, meaning she was more colder than before. After giving her a few Tylenols, I turned up the heat and changed into a tank top and shorts. It was noon and I'd already made about seven helpings of chicken noodle for her, besides crackers –so far it'd been the only thing she could keep down-. I'd been looming over the stove for most of the morning. Kara was still sick as a dog, no offense meant towards The Poof.

Once again, I walked with the refilled bowl of soup, with The Poof at my heels, and placed it on Kara's lap. We were running dangerously low on soup, considering how fast we were going through cans. Eventually, I'd have to go pick some up. Kara looked up at me with a tired look in her eyes. Her thin almost chin length, dishwater blonde hair was pulled up in a small ponytail. I grinned and looked over at the movie she was watching –her favorite-. The Notebook.

"Well don't you have it made?" I plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah," she laughed and took a sip of soup. "Thanks."

"No problem," I honestly didn't mind, she would've been doing the same for me.

"Man it's freezing in here!" she shivered beneath the black hoodie. "Can we turn up the heat?"

"You're trying to kill frosty aren't you?"

"You bet."

I walked over to the thermostat.

"We're pushing one O'five as it is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised the fire department hasn't showed up yet."

I began to grow more concerned about our soup shortage when Kara asked for more. After re-filling it and making sure she was comfy, I explained my plan.

"I'm gonna go get more soup. Okay?"

"'kay," she spoke immersed in her movie.

I didn't pay much attention to The Poof trailing behind me, but I soon became aware of his presence when he raced out into the hall and down a flight of stairs. And just lie that, he'd disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

I grabbed a jean-jacket out of the drawer, and threw it on over my camisole –it was bound to be cooler outside than it was in here-.

"Kara," I plopped on her bed, pulling on my socks and shoes. "Monsieur Poof just made a break for it."

"Uh oh…"

"Yeah, big uh oh," I grabbed my keys off the counter tops. "I'll go get him, I've got my phone on me in case you need anything; soups on the stove."

"M'kay," she yelled form her room, and just before the door clicked silently behind me, I heard a quick. "Good luck!"

Glancing down the hall, I searched for the fur ball. Great, nowhere—Wait! I focused on the staircase door, cracked open for ventilation by a doorstop. My ponytail bounced vigorously as I broke into a sprint down the stairs. I soon began panting by the time I'd landed on the first floor. He was nowhere in the lobby, so my best bet was that he'd made a break for the revolving door.

"Crap!" I stamped the floor, before running again.

The street was crowded today, meaning I had no luck from a bird's eye view. Breathless I crouched down on the concrete, looking past shoes that trampled up and down the sidewalk.

"C'mon," I muttered uselessly to myself looking changing direction, "Where are—there!"

A bobbing ball of poof ran, weaving in between the crowd. I had to rudely run through the crowd after the quick dog, every once in a while hearing 'stupid American' as I passed. As I began to get off my short adrenaline-kick, my calves felt the miles that continued to grow between the hotel and I. The crowd had begun to thin, and soon there were other jogging around me, on their own agenda. I passed a park, and breathlessly continued after the dog that would be lucky to live if I caught up to him.


	17. Chapter 17

I'd been chilling out in front of the tele, just sitting around, not particularly doing anything of interest, but flipping through channels, when the doorbell rang.

"That better not be her," I mumbled to myself, brushing off my tank top –to put it more manly, muscle shirt-.

I unlocked the door, and letting out a sigh of annoyance, opened the door. The girl standing there was definitely not who I was expecting.

"Umm, hey Harry," she grinned beautifully, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I, uhh…hey." I leaned against the doorframe, running my hand through my hair; I was not about to let her in.

"Hey," she repeated, and the awkward silence lingered.

After standing there for a moment I decided to come right out and say it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you see… You remember that guy, and you were jogging—."

"Your point?"

"Well, he's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh really?" I rolled my eyes. "How convenient."

"I know what you must think, but you were always better than him; I was just too blind to notice that."

While she talked, I kept my attention on a voice screaming for something, or someone. First, passed a fluffy dog; I looked out of the doorway, leaning to see its pursuer.

"What the…?"

"Harry, are you listening to a thing I'm saying?"

The girl began to run faster, eye's fixated on the dog, who'd now changed direction and began running up my front steps. Before I could block him out, he'd made it inside and on the couch.

"Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry." Kira apologized, running up the front steps, not noticing me. "Oh hey Harry!" she smiled and began fixing her hair, wiping the sweat from her brow.

She looked cute in her shorts, messy hair, and cami. A blue jean jacket was tied around her waist; she'd probably gotten hot in it with all the running.

"Who's this?" she gestured toward Ally.

"I'm Alexis, and I'm sorry to sound rude but I was just in the middle of something very important and—."

"Oh, absolutely, I'm sorry; I've just got to get The Poof. Sorry to interrupt, please continue." She slid between the two of us.

"Thank you," she looked back at me. "So Harry, what do you say, give me one more chance?"

"You made that decision for me that night you left me the message." I glanced in at Kira trying to get her dog.

"Oh, I see."

Kira began looking around for the dog, which was running around the house, when her eyes fell on me.

"I love you," I leaned forward pulling Ally into a hug, making sure that Kira would see. "But it's just not going to work out. So," I pulled away from the hug and held out a hand, shaking hers. "See you around."

Through my peripheral vision, I could see Kira turn away quickly and search. I shut the door, and began looking around for her. She wasn't in the living room anymore.

"Ah hah!" the sound came from up stairs.

I ran up to the second floor, looking around for her; I found her in my room, half-way under the bed. I Got down on my hands and knees, joining her.

"So," I said, pulling myself under. "You find him."

"Yup," she said short and sweet, trying to ignore me.

"Why didn't you come?"


	18. Chapter 18

I really didn't like having him so close to me, especially after the show he'd just displayed.

"Kara," I moved farther under the bed. Reaching out for the dog.

"She didn't want you to come?"

"No," I grunted, trying to get Poof. "She got really sick, and I wasn't about to leave her alone."

"Oh…" he looked down at the carpet. "So you didn't just bail out?"

I stopped squirming, and turned around, looking at his beautiful blue eyes.

"You think I'd just bail on you all? For no reason at all?"

He shrugged.

"Well I'm glad you think so highly of me." I turned back around, but when I went to grab Poof, he ran out from under the bed and out the door. "Ugh." I stayed under the bed, not bothering to chase him again.

"Give up?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, you are in my house."

"Ugh, forget it." I angrily began to drag myself out from under the bed, not really getting anywhere.

"You need some help?"

"No, I don't want your help."

"C'mon, give me your hand." He reached out towards me; I didn't look at him.

"You're mad at me."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes, now staring at him back. My head rested upon my crossed arms, there was no way I was going to accept his help or respond.

"It was Ally wasn't it?"

"No!" I replied angrily. "Why should anything have to do with her?"

"Well I think it does."

"Well it doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"You know I'd love to stay here and argue with you about something that doesn't have to do with her, but I have places to go and people to see, so if you'll get out of my way…"

"Nah," he smiled, shaking his head. "I don't think I will."

"Well then it looks like we'll be here for a while."

"Sure does."

I don't know how long we stayed like that. Staring at each other under the bed, but my eyelids began to get heavy and I almost drifted off to sleep a few times. While I lay there, memorizing the texture of the carpet, Harry just watched me meticulously, never letting up his gaze. After a few moments, I began to yawn.

"What're you looking at?" I asked cranky, with nothing else left to do but talk to him.

"You." He spoke contently, still watching me.

"Why?"

"Because your beautiful." He smiled.

My heart about died, but I didn't forget about the girl and held my ground.

"What time is it?" I changed the subject.

"Five forty-five."

"It's almost dinner."

"Yup."

"Good thing I left Kara some soup, cause it looks like I'm going to be missing dinner at the hotel."

"You can always stay and eat with me."

"Now why would I do that."

"It's not like you have anywhere else to go, besides, you're stuck as it is."

I stuck out my tongue.

"Tell you what," he wagered with me. "If I help you out from under there, you make dinner."

"And what about Kara?"

"I'll send ask one of the guys to go over there and help her out." He held a hand out to me. "So is it a deal or not?"

I starred at the hand unsure, then looked up at his blue eyes again.

"C'mon," he smiled, moving closer. "It's just a hand."

I placed my hand in his, letting it get lost within his tight grasp.

"Deal."

"Alright then." He grinned.

Harry pulled me out quickly and carefully from beneath the bed, helping me from me feet.

"See, now that wasn't so bad."

"No, but now my back's killing me."

"Here," he began massaging my shoulders and back. "Better."

"Much," I replied shakily.

"So what about that dinner?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Tom's heading over to the hotel." He said as I immediately started rummaging through cabinets and the fridge for an idea of what to make.

I soon came across some beef, noodles, and sauce. We were going to have spaghetti. First I poured the sauce into a pan and let it sit on the heat. I then began cutting tomatoes and threw some spices into the sauce, then the tomatoes along with them. I walked over to Harry standing in the doorway watching me work.

"You stir." I threw a spoon at him.

We'd almost finished the spaghetti when he spoke, bringing up an unexpected subject.

"You know, Ally's not my girlfriend."

"Huh?"

"Ally, I don't like her."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because I gave you the wrong impression of me and her. She left for some other guy, and decided to make a rebound with me, and I didn't want you to think that we were together."

"Why would you care what I think?" I focused on stirring the noodles.

"Because, well, I like you…a lot."

Shocked by his response, I earnestly wanted to give myself some work, and reach out to take the sauce from the stove. Forgetting the handle was hot, I grabbed it, burning my hand.

"Ah, oh oww, ah crap!" I began blowing air on the burn.

Harry placed an arm around my waist, leading me to a chair, then turned and went to get a first-aid kit. I sat still trying not to cry, but I couldn't contain it. My hand burned like fire, it literally killed.

"Okay," he walked back in the room, scooting up a chair to mine, and opened the kit. "Let me see it."

I held out my hand warily, as he gently took it, examining the burn. Harry then reached inside the kit, taking out some ointment and rubbed it soothingly over my hand.

"Ow," I gasped, trying to keep the pain bottled up.

"Sorry,"

"No, you're fine, it just hurts, really bad."

"I'm sorry, want me to kiss it make it better?" he smiled.

"Haha! No it's alright, I'm fine."

He wrapped up my hand tightly in a cloth then, stood, putting the equipment away.

"There we go, all better."

"Thank you, for everything." I stood looking at my hand, and ran into Harry dead on. "Oh my gosh, ugh, I'm so klutzy!"

"You alright?" he looked down at me worried.

"Yeah fine, just bumped it."

"Here," he reached out, taking my wrapped hand, and kissed it lightly. "Does it feel better now?" he reached up, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Yes, much."

"Hmm…" he looked at me, then moved in closer; I could feel his breath on me. "I wonder…"

Harry then tilted up my chin, till I was looking back into his beautiful eyes; once again getting lost. He leaned in slowly and gently pressed his lips to mine for but a moment, then pulled away. I was intoxicated.

"Better?"

"No," I smiled. "Not quite yet."

"Well then," he leaned in again this time sweeping me into a breath-taking kiss before releasing me. "What about now?"

"Oh yeah." I replied dizzily.

"How about that spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti?" What—oh! The spaghetti!" I ran from his arms and took the boiling sauce and noodles off the stove, mixing them together.

Harry set out the plates while I served dinner. We talked about movies and music, and random stuff like pocket lint –which I have to admit is odd-. When we'd run out of things to talk about we decided to call and check up on Tom and Kara.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tom," Harry spoke first. "How's it going?"

"Fine, she's eaten most all the soup, and hasn't up-chucked in a while; Right now we're watching Toy Story on TV."

"Figures. Well here's Kira."

"Hey Tom, can I speak to Kara?"

"Sure one sec."

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you doing alright?"

"Yup, we've watched about three Disney movies already. You find Poof?"

"Oh um," I looked around, finding Poof sitting by Harry. "Yeah, I've got him."

"Good, I was worried about him."

"Yeah, well he's safe and tied up now."

"Good, well I'll catch you later. We're going to finish watching Toy Story then move on to Alice in Wonderland."

"Okay, have fun."

"You too, bye"

"Later."

"She alright?" Harry watched m expressions carefully.

"Yeah, feeling better and watching more TV."

"Sounds good; you up for a movie?"

"Sure, you pick."


	20. Chapter 20

I'd popped in the Sixth Sense, for a good, but not too scary movie, even though heaven knows I wanted her to be so freaked she'd be clinging to me. When we first sat down on the couch, we were both on opposite sides. About halfway through the movie, she'd come close enough to touch my arm. Apparently, she'd never seen this movie before, because through every twist and turn, she was gasping and jumping in her seat; always 100% interested, never death gripping my arm.

That's when I became shocked when I felt Kira lay up against me, as she watched the movie. Instead of watching the movie, I changed positions to where she was laying up against my chest, making it easier for me to play with her hair.

When the movie finished and credits quit playing, I looked down at her in the dark.

"So what'd you think?" no response. "Kira?"

I tilted her head back towards me, and it didn't take long for me to realize she had fallen asleep. Carefully, I pulled Kira onto my lap, and lifted her gently, letting her head lay against my chest. I crept up the stairs slowly, so as not to wake her. I bumped the guest room door open, and lay her in the bed. Gently laying her head on the pillow, I pulled the covers out from under her and placed them over her. Kira looked peaceful, yet breakable and safe at the same time.

I stroked the hair back from her forehead, and kissed her goodnight; closing the door softly, leaving the room and now my whole world behind me.


	21. Chapter 21

_ An ambulance raced passed me, swirling lights atop the hood lit the apartments as it passed by, siren screaming, echoing off roof tops. A wave of panic hit me. I was dressed in pajama pants, the ones with penguins on it, and a college T-shirt I'd receive in the mail from New York University. There were no socks warming my feet, only the rough soles of my old tennis shoes. My hair was a disaster and covering my shoulders was a random hoody I had thrown on in a rush. Nothing was registering in my brain, not the sights, the chilly night air, or the severity of the situation. I only had his image running through my mind._

_ I immediately lost control of my feet, as I bolted down the sidewalk after the raging ambulance. Fatigue never over took me, as I came upon my fifth block, still sprinting. Debris covered the street and sidewalk, police were scattered, searching through the rubble that had once been cars. One, though shredded and crumpled, I recognized automatically. Pushing past officers, I raced to the drivers side, crouching down to look inside. _

_ "Jesse!" I yelled over the noise, searching frantically for his face._

_ A bloody head lolled to the side, gazing at me through the broken glass._

_ "Kira..." His gaze began to fall, eyes rolling in there sockets._

_ "Jesse, oh thank heaves," Tears ran down my cheeks, chilling the skin. "Don't worry, they'll get you out of here, you'll be just fine." _

_ The more I spoke, the more it sounded like I was trying to reassure myself of his recovery._

_ "Kira...I...I don't feel a thing." his bloody face smiled, speech slurred, breathe difficult and scratchy._

_ "No, no, don't leave me Jess." Panic hit. "C'mon...stay. Stay with me, Kara, Chase, and Marry. They all need you. Please just stay." I began listing family members, anything to have him hang on longer._

_ His scarlet head, leaned forward dangerously. Then he completely let go._

_ "Excuse me ma'am, we're going to need you to leave." two officers approached me._

_ "Please, I'd just like a few more minutes—"_

_ "No, now."_

_ "But— no!" I clung to the side of the cab, as they pulled me away from him. Quickly, I reached for his hand, taking the class ring from his finger-the only piece of jewelry he ever wore-, before their strength overtook me._

_ "Jesse!" I screamed on last time, he couldn't be dead. There's no way..._

_ No response came from his unmoving body._

_ "Jesse..." I began to cry, as I let the officers take me away. Any place was better than here._

"Jesse!" I awoke in a fright, screaming.

Beads of sweat covered my brow, as I shot up, sitting upright, breathing heavily. Over my sobs, I heard a loud thud outside of my doorway. Immediately, the door thrust open. Harry, wide awake, stood alertly, then advanced towards me. He was shirtless, in only a pair of baggy shorts. It took him a moment to register what was going on, no doubt he probably had a more gruesome imagination in mind, before he sat on my bed cross-legged . I hid my face in my hands, ashamed to have gotten afraid of a nightmare. What was I? Five?

"Kira?" He rested his huge hand comfortingly upon my head. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," I tried to compose myself, but I couldn't control the hysteria of it's realty.

"Come here," Harry pulled me towards him, into his lap, cradling me.

He rocked me back and forth, gently stroking my hair, in an attempt to calm me down.

"Jesse, he—he..." I couldn't continue. Tears rolled uncontrollably from my eyes.

"Shhh...shhh...There, there. Calm down love."

I tried hard to control my hysteric breathing, by listening to his heart. I could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest, as the talked. As I breathed in sync with his heartbeat, his sweet scent filled my lungs; it wasn't cologne though. Like the scent of his clothes, it was simply Harry's own. The warmth coming off his skin sent me into shivers and goosebumps. I was safe.

"Better now?" His voice rumbled.

I nodded, afraid to hear my own voice.

"Now what was all that about?" he looked down at me, and I dared to meet his gaze.

I loved that most about him, besides his scent that is, his beautiful blue eyes. Almost as if I was hypnotized, I explained to Harry my dream in full detail. He never interrupted me. When I was done with my tale, he gave me one last hug and stood.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, as he began to tuck me in.

"I'm going to make you some hot chocolate, then I'm going back to bed." He then kissed me on my forehead. I loved it.

"Don't go." I randomly yelled.

Where'd that come from? Of course I was thinking it, I felt protected around him, completely safe. Since when did my thoughts have a mind of their own enough to speak themselves? Scary...

"And why not?"

"I just...I—"

"Just spit it out." he laughed.

"I'm scared alright. I know it's sounds like such a two-year-old thing to say, but it's just..." I began to ramble. "I don't want to have that nightmare again, cause I usually have nightmares twice in one night and then I cant get to sleep. And well...I feel safe when you're around..." I hung my head embarrassed.

Oh yeah, I'd just blown it. Now he's gonna think I'm a freak, and kick me out right now.

"Well..." he nudged.

"Well, what?" I spoke angrily, mad at myself.

"I'll be right back."

He soon returned with the comforter from his bed and a pillow, setting himself up a bed on the floor right next to the bed.

"One sec." he held up a finger.

Harry came back with two mugs of cocoa in hand, passing one over to me, he sat down on the makeshift bed.

"You know, you don't have to do this Harry." I sipped at the cocoa.

"Yeah, I know." he smiled over his mug. "But I want to. Besides, I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather have a sleepover with."

I don't know how long we sat there talking, but eventually we ran out of refreshments. Putting our cups on the nightstand, Harry stood, turning off the lights.

"Thank you, Harry." I spoke quietly, as he tucked me in gently. I couldn't see him, it was too dark and my eyes hadn't yet adjusted.

His hands stopped on either side of me. I could feel the bed sink in under where his hands pressed into the mattress. The smell of hot chocolate developed in a sweet aroma around my face. My eyes began to see through the black, and I saw the outline of his face, so very close to mine.

"You're welcome." He spoke gently, before closing the gap between us, and giving me the sweetest, most delicate, and intoxicating I've ever had.

Slowly he pulled away, and a smile tugged at my lips.

"Goodnight Kira."

"'Night Harry."

I don't think I've ever had a better dream or sleep than I did that night.


End file.
